


【多萝】虚空拔地

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】虚空拔地

灰白色的棉质布料，烫过穿过的，有旧衣特有的松散柔软，轻巧到像指甲一勾就能撕破，还没有洗。

是李汭燦的衬衫。

红着眼眶的Omega焦躁而赤裸，像是撅着屁股嘶声叫春的母猫，有着情潮泛滥黏液牵坠的肉洞和毫无抵抗一推就倒的脊梁，他眨着眼，睫尾挂着模糊不清要掉不掉的透明泪珠，在薄弱无力的抗争里闻不得一点意味着允许交配的气息，初生婴儿似的皱巴巴光溜溜，肉眼可见的桃粉湿润孱软可欺。

赵志铭把自己蜷进好不容易找出来且大了一号的衣服里，软塌塌的鼻尖在衣领䄂口上嗅嗅，从清新未褪的柔顺剂香气底下里翻出一点特殊的、ALPHA克制不住的、从皮脂和腺体贴的边缘泄漏出来的柑橘气味——是李汭燦的气味。

太过份了，可怜人把凄厉的哀嚎团成喉口沉闷的呻吟，娇艳欲滴像在腿根沾连垂坠的水，恨不能抖一抖的尾音埋在色泽鲜美的嘴唇里意韵悠远，他没办法好好穿衣服，在一片凌乱不堪的棉布料里弓起腰展开胸腹胡乱挨蹭着，像一尾离了水滑溜扭转挣扎乱跳的鱼，枣红色的乳尖在空气里抖着，可怜兮兮颤颤巍巍地挤出点奶白色的汁水来。

生育把蜂蜜味的Omega本来就不好的身体弄的更坏了，在他不短的发情期里彻底变成了一个可以被关进笼子只需要媾合的牝兽，不聪明⋯也不需要聪明，他抿着薄薄的布料，涎水濡湿又发力吮吸着袖口一点少的可怜的信息素，像努力嘬吃别的什么。

不够，不够啊，流着泪的猫在心口抓出无力的红痕。

肉体的空置让他想发疯，薄弱的信息素提供了聊胜于无的安抚又把年轻的母亲扯进更黑暗更理智全无的肉欲深渊里，懦弱又委屈的猫抽抽鼻子，不满渴求到了极致就全没了平日无谓的矜持，将自己贬低到尘埃里，像某种丧失了人格丧失了自尊的器具。

多下贱呢？存在的唯一意义就是等待被ALPHA扯着头发奸淫，越粗暴就越兴奋，直到把内里杵成别人阴茎的形状，在生殖腔储满标记者的精液，一次又一次地孕育那人的孩子。

太想做爱太需要他的气味了，淫荡到可爱的猫把细细的指头捅进汁液丰沛肥美厚重的穴里，满屋子都是噗哧噗哧的下流水声，坏妻子在丈夫的衬衫上沾了黏腻腥臊的东西被现场抓包，只能呆呆傻傻地望着被打开的大门。

啊，回来了。

一瞬间爱萝莉像只被拋在家里的小狗儿，像摔倒后看见了爸爸的小女孩儿，对着那人委屈的不成样子，不停抽噎又笨拙地抬了手擦眼泪，支起细摆摆的腿虚张声势地冲那人哭闹，眼看着成熟稳重的中单爹嗅嗅空气里的香味，阴沉着脸反手就锁了大门。

到是越发不动声色了。

猫怯怯地坐回床中央，空茫一片的大脑支持不了太精细的思考，想要拥抱，就循着本能软下身体，赖在凑过来的年轻蓬勃的雄性腰腹上，细软的发丝勾到纽扣边缘，鼻尖细细探嗅着自己期待已久的味道——他塌着腰，叼着弟弟的裤链拉下来，恍惚地想着，我要等不及了。

在久到只有基因记忆的远古时代，拥有交配权的雄性会在领地边缘淋上尿液，用浓厚的信息素告诫所有跃跃欲试的挑战者和等待爬跨交配受精怀孕的雌性——我在这里。

多么，多么让人疯狂啊，思维混沌的猫想着，舔舔干裂的唇角。

我也想要。

发丝尖端有些枯，还细细碎碎的，像失水破碎的花枝，遮不住石榴红的下垂眼角，可怜人的表情畏缩而刻奇，小心翼翼地套着丈夫的衬衫扶上床沿，伸出小巧的舌头隔着布料舔舐对方的阴茎。

含混不清的恳求里夹杂着嘬吮的水声，我们的坏猫猫像打翻了花瓶一样可爱地歪着头，齿列牵连着断不开的银丝喃喃地问询——尿在我身上吧？

像野兽圈地盘一样，在我身上沾满你的气味，把我当成肉便器一样使用，把我变成生杀予夺的奴隶，从一个秩序社会的公民跌落成你脚边没有人权的宠物，羞辱我作践我蹂躏我灌满我，别反驳，当我看不出你个弟弟在想什么吗？

装什么文明人呢？

吃吃笑起来的猫脑子越发不清楚，他只听见一贯装的很好的弟弟冷笑一声，慢条斯理地解开皮带的金属扣，那声响像鞭子挞在他的脊梁上，抽的他浑身发软耳根透红要歪倒下去，然后——腥臊滚热的尿液就浇在他的颈窝里。

天啊。

天啊，他居然真的——可怜人怔了一小会儿，从鼻尖迸发出一声响亮的抽泣，场面失控的惊慌和被满足的窃喜混在一起像是狠狠地抽了自以为是的猫咪一个耳光，他呆愣愣的，被排泄物羞辱过的皮肤立起一片汗毛，每一寸纹理都喜极而泣地接收着标记者的信息素，争先恐后地向侵略者献媚，五体投地以示臣服。

这是天性，是智慧尊严这种文明社会的产物对百万年来刻在基因里的繁殖欲望的谦卑。

被ALPHA突出其来的支配和宣誓主权唬住了，娇小的甜腻的Omega手指和脚趾紧紧地蜷缩在一起，反弓起的脊背肌肉筋挛，浑身抽搐着颤抖着，像被电击了似的眼神涣散舌头吐出，仿佛被彻底弄坏的玩具，秀巧可爱的外生殖器软绵绵地淌出水来——他高潮了。

真傻，李汭燦几乎是满怀恶意地想，又不是猜不透弟弟的那点龌龊心思，这傻哥哥还是那么笨那么好肏，怎么⋯那么蠢那么容易被骗呢？这要是放出去大概没几天就要被人干大了肚子，哭哭啼啼浑身青紫地在小巷子里撩起帘子接客——没有我你怎么办呢？

简直生来就该是我的东西，我的。

不喜欢笑的中单爸爸舔了舔上牙，直接扯起猫的手把他翻过来摔在床上，有力的指节狠很搓揉着生育过的成熟母亲嫩白肥美的屁股，把那个漏着水的松垮圆洞扯成奇怪的形状，甚至肉壁挤压着自己发出了水声。

叫哥哥呀，叫哥哥我就肏你。

昏了头的爱萝莉其实什么都叫的出口，只要姘头肯塞住他那个放荡淫乱的洞，情哥哥好爸爸亲老公，要什么喊什么，并不介意多个称谓，只是逼着年长者反过来喊哥哥让韩国小男孩有种倒错的得意和背德的快感，所以这时候的弟弟就格外兴奋格外⋯凶狠。

脑子还没转过来的漂亮Omega有着水囊似的穴，烂熟谄媚而红肿烫热，随时都作好了露出来被侵犯的准备，内壁紧紧环抱住捅进来的肉棒，挤压扭绞着支起腿塌下腰，把屁股翘的更高送到对方的性器上——拜托了，进的更深一点好吗？

坏掉也没有关系，去最里面，展开肉红色的黏膜，抚摸我肚皮里的脏器，把我的生殖腔搅成一团烂肉，我是个很好很好的洞，会很乖很听话地取悦你的，请尽情地使用我，让我痛让我爽让我彻底变得不像个人吧。

小只的猫咪一定是抿着嘴皱着眉的，像有什么人强迫了他，可李汭燦知道他惯常喜欢用这个表情推卸责任，好像乱扭屁股淫水流到脚跟去勾引男人的不是他一样，聪明的小李把坏东西看的透透的，所以一点不必要的同情都不会有。

年轻男孩子有着健壮的身体和仿佛永远不会疲倦的蓬勃肉欲，他拽着猫窄窄的胯，表情冷淡又双眼赤红，顶弄的力量大到可怜人哭叫着向前爬行，要被捅穿的，像海兔的争斗，胜者趾高气扬地刺穿败者的表皮污染空白的内里，留下自己的种子在弱者的腹中发芽——细瘦纤长的指节攥进床单里，猫被折辱和幻想击倒了，脊背发麻地高昂起头，乳尖不受控制又疼又痒地喷出淡黄色的奶汁，从咽喉里挤出不成字句的崩溃呻吟。

像不像一匹被养起来骑的小马儿？

嘻嘻。

过载的快感让那个本就不怎么聪明的脑袋完全堕落了，肉体拍击的下流声音和充斥着鼻尖的腥膻气味构成了他所有的感知，甜蜜可爱的Omega脏了坏了，他的世界里只需要做爱——好幸福啊。

发情期的野兽把一切日常让位给交配，再度清醒过来的时候他们已经消磨了不少时间，负责任的新手父亲从厨房出来时，爱萝莉还是懵懵的，不知道自己又干了什么，盯着旋转的洗衣机出神。

——吃饭了，快点来。

——啊？啊，喔，来啦⋯你吼辣么大声干嘛！


End file.
